A simple game
by robwar80
Summary: What happens when High school students control the lives of entire villages and possibly the universe. ( this story is based of the episode 'the game'
1. Chapter 1

**A Simple game**

Disclaimer I don't own anything of Stargate Atlantis and this is just a person using creative writing.

Summary : A high school economics teacher finds an control panel from the episode "the game" from stargate Atlantis and makes his students ( a class of around 20 children ) play the game divided into a few planets ( 5 planets with 3-6 players on each planet.), who knows how this will end in success for the students in a nice high school game or the start of an interstellar war

P.s. You do not have to watch stargate or the episode 'the game' of stargate Atlantis to understand the story

Chapter 1

Location : Great Britain, England, North Yorkshire

It was almost silent in the forest except for the hoot of an owl or the sound of a flying bird.

Then leaves could be heard crunching, something unusual was walking the forest what was not normally heard around the forest.

A bright light could be seen approaching and the squirrel climbed back onto his spot in the trees as the sound came closer.

You could hear the beings breath in the trees but luckily it walked further.

The squirrel was not noticed by the most dangerous being on the entire earth;

The Human

And it was walking towards 'the shelter'.

Michael Flemings was walking through the forests of northern England in the night enjoying the outside.

He saw a nice open field in the forest and started to gather some fire wood and he would start to set up a tent so in short, set up camp.

A person might wonder " why is Michael here alone in a forest at night " well if anyone would watch (which would be ridiculous since there was no one around) they might be surprised what he was thinking.

Michael was not a poacher or a forest guard he was an economics teacher at high school.

It is a stressful job being a teacher keeping a class in control but Michael enjoyed teaching and making children wiser and happier.

Still it was a stressful job and so in the weekend Michael had gone on a trip in the forest from when he was still (relatively) young.

He used to enjoy roaming the forest listening to the animals and observing the beautiful nature and he still does but there was something nagging his mind because his class would need to start to learn how to manage infrastructure and businesses but he could not think of any way to make the lessons enjoyable.

Some students of his suggested to play a game since almost all of the students of the class did enjoy gaming but he could not find any game that would be fun though still educational.

"Well" Michael thought " let's not think about that now and enjoy the peaceful nature" still even when day turned into night and he set up camp listening to the camp fire and the night animals it still kept him occupied with the thought.

Maybe he would buy a paradox interactive game though they were mostly too simple for hiss class and some of the students were kind of pacifistic so then those games would get boring pretty soon.

Then his head shot up " maybe a civilization game " he thought but then he thought it is a rather simple game and not really complex enough to learn anything.

Michael would sigh and look around the open field for any wildlife or interesting plants.

Then Michael saw something glistening reflecting the light of the fire back to him.

Michael was a curious man and because of his nature would walk closer to the thing that reflected the light curious of what it might be.

He walked closer to the object and when he looked closer it seemed like a metal plate that was stuck in the ground.

Michael frowned but touched the plate curious for what reason it might be in the forest.

He then moved his hand forward to touch the plate and then he heard something click and then the ground was pushed up like a trapdoor and light came from under it.

As the trapdoor opened Michael took a step back with shock in his face" well this is not what I expected " Michael thought and he then looked down into the hole.

Under the trapdoor was a bright room with modern white/grey panels and some sort of ipads spread around on tables.

Michael went down a ladder and saw what was in the room.

Then as he went down the lights went brighter and he could see the ipads standing around the room more clearly.

He carefully observed what was in the room and then he walked towards one of the around 30 sort of iPads stationed around the room.

Carefully as he stood in front of the sort of IPad he touched the screen and it would show a screen with a village and multiple buttons.

He saw the village on the screen and he clicked on the screen and it went closer; it did that very smoothly and almost seemed to work on his thoughts.

He then clicked on another button that showed the different statistics of the village which seemed to be in the end of winter.

Then a voice would be heard

" hello overseer, this is your village. You are the leader of the village and command how it develops it can do anything you want and it is all for you to observe what happens in these situations. This device is controlled by touching the screen and thinking of what will happen then this action will be done. Much luck overseer"

Michael would listen perplexed with the device; it seemed precisely what he needed and he would make use of it seeing as there was no one who used it.

Though the part of thought control was a little bit creepy he just shrugged it off as a new gadget and he justified his actions to himself that the door was most likely controlled by fingerprints and if it worked then that meant it was his now.

He then looked around the room for something to carry it on and then he saw a bag.

The bag seemed futuristic and when he picked it up it was super light and comfortable.

Michael wondered how he would explain how he got this and he thought that this was just given by a game developer to see how people could use the game.

Then he put all the sort of IPads in the bag which seemed almost the same weight as when he put the sort of IPads in and he then walked out of the bright room.

He then went back to his tent in the camp he head set up and thought that now his little problem might be solved.

Still he could have never imagined what kind of consequences his actions might have.

This was the fire chapter of a simple game it was more of a small explanation of how it started but I hope you enjoyed it.

I hope that I will be able to update once a week and that I will not get the terrible sickness of writer's block

Michael has the lantean control gene and because of that he could access the the door and in my version of the story you do not need the lantean gene to play the game.


	2. Chapter 2 : The start of something great

**A simple game chapter 2**

Disclaimer : I don't own stargate except if I get incredibly rich and buy the rights of stargate but I don't own stargate.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _A new assignment_

 **Location: Great Britain, England, North Yorkshire**

If someone was to walk into the St. Bernard school in England at break time they would hear a cacophony of different sounds.

You would hear : children talking, children laughing, children screaming, children breaking things and children complaining.

Just your normal average high school though it might get a little more interesting for a third year economy class.

Michael Flemings was silently preparing himself for class.

He could slowly hear a sound getting louder and louder coming closer to the door till he could almost hear a small concert going on in front of his door.

Then mr Flemings readied himself mentally, walked to the door and opened it.

When the door was opened the class looked at it and started to walk into the classroom to their seats.

A number of them said " Hello mr Flemings " but they soon went to sit behind their desks.

Michael then went to the front of the class and started to talk to them " as some of you might you are soon going to start your project for the following months."

When the children heard that they leaned forward towards the teacher listening carefully.

Mr Flemings would continue saying " well to say it quickly the new project is going to be managing a village".

There was some muttering through the class in confusion about how it could be useful though mr Flemings then stared at some of them and then raised his hand after which the class was silent.

" It is not a normal game and it is in no way a simple game " He would say a little sternly" It is more of a simulator were you Ned to manage all the aspects of your village and possibly your country."

He would then take a breath and explain further " Your mark will be given at how successfully you improve your country though some people might have a small advantage with the state of their village they need to have a better rate of improvement than people who got a village in a lesser state of effectiveness."

He would then start the PowerPoint presentation on his digital board.

Then he would then point towards the screen which now showed a variety of villages.

" These are the villages that you will be playing; there are 20 different villages that are divided in 3 planets on which there will be different players."

He would then continue with the next slide which showed 3 different worlds.

Then he pointed a the one on the right which poked like a single large landmass but with a single small cluster of islands.

" This is the planet of Than, Than is a planet where almost all of the battles will be fought on land except maybe a few single battles but most of the battles will be fought on land."

" He would then point at the red dots on the map these are some of your villages but there is a single village in the island cluster so that person will be most likely the dominant naval power."

He would then point to all of the class " Just so you all know this is the only time which you will see the whole map after this you need to explore the land to know precisely your opponents are and the numerous other neutral AI villages which are scattered around the planets."

The teacher will then walk to the middle of the Digi board which showed 3 major islands and 5 small ones.

" These are the islands of Axios and there will be 2 players on each large island except on the largest where there will be 3 players so in total 7 players."

He would then take a breath and continue his explanation " This planet will most likely have a mix of naval and land warfare so it is smart to invest in both though diplomacy is also a good tactic everyone could use on every planet."

" and last but not least there is the planet of Asulon which has 2 main continents so it is very earth like; there are 2 players on the western and a bit smaller continent while there are 4 player on the larger continent"

Then he clicked for the slide and it showed a few keywords including : government, leaders, economy, infrastructure, law, diplomacy, military and the people

" These are the mains points you need to focus on with your country; you need to know what type of government you have, who you want to run your country, what your economy is, preserving and improving infrastructure, what laws and what sort of law system you have, how you handle diplomacy, what your military is and most importantly what kind of people you have."

"Are there any question " he would look around the class and see a few hands raised he would then nod to one of the hands " so Franklin what do you want to ask".

Franklin fumbles a little bit with his hands and says " when is this assignment finished and will we get consequences for what we do in game."

Mr. Flemings said in a friendly voice " The assignment is finished at the end of the year though if you wish you can continue after that or if your country is destroyed."

The teacher would then say in a stern voice " And whatever actions that happen in the game will stay in the game and if you bully others because of what happened in game you will be heavily punished no matter how unfair it seems"

Then he would nod to another hand " what is your question Florina ?"

Florina would then ask in a curious voice " How will we get marked if we get destroyed and what if there is a war between players and is there a truce ?"

" Well nice for you to ask that Florina; if you get destroyed you will be marked by how you handled the situation and any player can declare a war on another player if they want since that is realistic though there is a truce for 1 month against any players."

He would then look to all of the class " Just so you all know I suggest that you all try to unite neutral or non-played nations with diplomacy or war or whatever is your style and you can have any ideology you want."

The teacher would then stroke his light beard a little bit " and just so you all know the game will be played on the large IPad type screens I will hand over and they will explain how to use the consoles themselves as well as they randomly put you on one of the planets."

Then one of the children spoke " how did you get the money for IPads to use for this ."

The teacher would respond carefully hiding his nervousness " well we are trying out the game for a company to see how the reactions to it might be."

He would then hand out the control screens to all the students

"You can all now get started with the basics of your country"

 **Location : Pegasus Galaxy, planet Than, a village**

In a village made out of a tent like wooden buildings and some of the same type of building with stone walls there was a central stone building with a console device that has remained inactive for thousands of years.

Though their parents keep telling them of the stories of their ancestors and about the great oracle that guided them into a golden age though that was a long time ago.

In the mighty stone building was the relic that sent messages from the oracle and every generation is learnt how to see if the oracle ever sends a command so they know how to serve him.

It was a normal day for mast of the inhabitants of the village and a woman was walking to her home when she heard a loud rumbling coming from the great stone building.

Then everyone from the village turned to the great stone building and slowly walked inside.

And it was unbelievable there were commands from the Oracle to make a new farm on another hill.

The elder then turned to the assembled crowd and said " our oracle has returned, after many a generation he has returned to us and now we will follow his commands once more " Then a large amount of cheering went through the assembled crowd but what no one knew that something similar to this was happening at 19 other villages and that might soon change the lives of many.

Location : Sol system, Earth, Great Britain, North Yorkshire,St. Bernard school

The student Marcus Hotchen was observing the state his village was in on his sort of Ipad.

It seemed it was an iron-age pre-roman barbarian village that was relatively large compared to its neighbor and the average village.

There was one central stone building and 27 wooden tent like buildings and 8 of them had some stone walls to them.

Marcus wondered for a little bit what he should do right now.

He thought about looking for which season it is and almost immediately as if it acted on thought he saw the button which told him that it was the beginning of spring so a good time to be starting.

Seeing as he wanted to have a good amount of food for winter he let his people start to make extra field for food as he inspected the village further.

If he could he would have added better technology to it immediately but that was not possible with the current infrastructure and the max technology processing rate.

Still it was not forbidden to give a theory and type of government to the people so he started researching 4 way crop rotation and after he researched it on the internet send instructions to the village to gather livestock and other things needed to make the plan effective.

He then ordered for the single blacksmith they had and his sons to start making some basic agricultural equipment and when around a quarter of that was finished mining equipment to start to build a mine in the east of the village where there was a source of iron.

Thus he sent the command that after finishing the farm that they should start to construct a mine.

When he had given those commands he started writing the legal framework of his future empire.

Then Marcus thought that he was getting a little ahead of himself thinking about the future empire and started to write the legal framework and designing how the village would be rebuilt.

But most importantly he was writing down army tactics that he could use to conquer other villages near to him though he would first try diplomacy through intimidation and whilst most villages would refuse him in the early stages the tactic might get more effective later and it gave them an excuse not to fight which means the enemy will not fight as hard.

Still it seemed that it would take at least some time before his first commands were finished and so he could continue the lesson with drawing tactics and other things but for now he would not give any further commands

* * *

So this was a new chapter for A new game, I hoped you enjoy it and in the future I might make longer chapters just so you can read longer and so it is not a fanfic with a few thousand words and a lot of chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Location: Earth, Great Britain, North Yorkshire**

It had been a week after Marcus and his class had first gotten the Ipads.

In that week, much had been learned and some assumptions were disapproved while new theories were established.

Marcus frowned while late in bed staring at the Ipad screen and seeing how his village was doing.

Only five days ago he had tried to give his villagers advanced knowledge and whilst it was possible to give advanced knowledge that might be technology or tactics it would create a large cooldown to give any new knowledge.

Still you could give a decent amount of small knowledge like how to do an existing technique better or to make a slight suggestion that might lead to a large discovery.

So whatever you did a large amount of the innovation needed to happen with the aid of the people themselves.

Marcus had whilst the blacksmith was making new mining and farming equipment (which lasted for 4 days.) let a group of 12 men starting to train with wooden sticks/weapons and trying to instill a basic amount of discipline.

Surprisingly the game almost didn't have an unrest mechanic and almost all of his commands were immediately followed and with quick work but it was just a game that was logical.

Marcus was thinking about trying to start with copying the roman legions and following the roman tactics.

However, since Marcus did not have enough troops to effectively create whole roman legions he began with giving the rough idea of the roman maniple which was not that advanced a piece of knowledge.

A roman maniple is a group of soldiers that worked in 3 ranks of men with a width of 20 men.

Then there were three types of maniples: the hastati who were the new and young recruits who fought in the front line, the principes who were more experienced and the triarii who were the most experienced of all.

Personally, Marcus didn't like the system since it disabled most of his elite troops from fighting whilst his recruits were smashed into little bits.

Still it was good for the slightly hilly terrain Marcus's town was and it was not too large for his capabilities like the roman legions.

After the 4 days of creating mining and farming equipment (with mining equipment taking the priority) the blacksmith made some relatively crude iron swords for his soldiers to use whilst the local hunter who lived on the outskirt of the village was ordered to give some of his hides to the woodworker who would then use them to create some shields for his soldiers as well as some basic studded leather armor.

The rest of the 3 days until this moment Marcus had let his troops practice with their new weapons and he used some of his soldiers as scouts to gain intelligence about some of the villages in the proximity of his own.

It seemed that his village was one of the major powers in area of around 13 villages.

Of those other 12 he only had around 2 villages that were just as powerful or slightly weaker than his own village.

Marcus knew that he could not take all the villages on at once and even his rivals so he made a devious plan to make sure he could grab a large number of smaller villages while the 2 major villages weren't looking.

Once the huntsman had handed over the leather hides was given the objective to try and create a war between the two villages who already had some hostility between each other.

The huntsman would create a fire or create some of the livestock of one village and create a relatively obvious trace back to the other village making them think that they did it.

Whilst the two major powers were making war with each other or focusing on the other village Marcus would quickly grab a number of smaller villages.

3 days ago, the huntsman successfully managed to kill one of the lambs of one of the villages then the second day they found the pre-arranged trail to the other village which then resulted in an angry conversation between the two village elders that then resulted into a declaration of war and a few minor skirmishes.

Yesterday Marcus had sent the most charismatic of his villagers to work as a diplomat and went to the three villages escorted by the 12 other soldiers who mostly acted friendly one of the friendly villages they were visiting.

This village already had friendly ties with Marcus's own village and gladly accepted the offer of joining Marcus's village when they saw the new military might of Marcus's village and the news that they had an oracle which was generally considered to be a sign of good luck.

The other village was more reluctant but with the charisma of Marcus's ambassador combined with the presence of the soldiers reluctantly accepted the offer.

This was an example of Marcus's favored tactic of diplomacy through force which saw him use diplomacy to try and avoid a war but also remain in a strong position.

Finally, the last of the villages utterly refused the offer and even spitted into the ambassador's face which was a sign of great disrespect in the area.

Now Marcus was preparing his troops to send his troops to the hostile village to request a battle in the open field to prove who had the strongest right to rule the village.

The army was led by the sergeant Marcus had appointed from the soldier who had some prior military knowledge and who was the most talented in the art of war.

The plan would be to have a formation with a double line of 6 men with the sergeant in the tip of the right flank.

After the battle was finished his sergeant would live in the village for some time whilst a few villagers from the original village would be send to the originally neutral and even more would be sent to the hostile village.

This was to ensure that any resistance was quickly suppressed whilst the new villagers would cause the newly annexed villages to gain a more pro-Marcus's village who had less resistance

Marcus then though "damn I need a better name for my village/nation".

Seeing that he needed a short term to call his village he thought to use the original name of Mardon until it had grown a bit.

Furthermore, Marcus's right hand in ruling the village would be the same person who went as a diplomat to the villages and who was also talented with administration and leadership it seemed.

In the beginning Marcus's population in his village was 83 people crammed into relatively small houses.

Now it had expanded to 159 people with one village having 35 people while another one had 41 persons and both easily went into compliance though the village of 35 people that needed to b forced a bit under Mardon had some more problems but those were quickly deal with.

Now Marcus sent the orders for the forces of Mardon to attack the hostile village and hopefully tomorrow to have one more village under his control.

 **Location: Pegasus galaxy, Tahn, Mardon**

Tristan Rothgard stood firm as he observed the enemy approaching.

Tristan was the sergeant of the maniple appointed by the oracle himself because of his talents and because of his loyalty and determination.

Before the oracle returned Tristan's father was the eldest man in the village and the most important person in the council of elders that ruled the village in the absence of the oracle.

Under the orders of his father Tristan had fought battles against wild animals, bandits and even a few light skirmishes to defend his village from any hostile threats.

Yet now he commanded one of the largest groups of warriors the village had ever raised since the absence of the old oracle thousands of years ago.

If you would observe Tristan you would see a large and relatively handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes that spied on his enemy like the eyes of a hawk spotting his prey and looking for its weaknesses.

The enemy was outnumbered by the troops of Mardon but not by a large proportion with the enemy having 8 men and the forces of Mardon having 12 men.

As Tristan observed them he could see that the enemy had limited armor and only had on normal clothes which while useful in day to day life did not give a good defense against an iron sword however crude it may be.

Furthermore, he saw that they were gathered more in a crowd and that they acted more chaotic in comparison to the troops of Mardon who over the past week had trained almost constantly and had gained a larger amount of discipline in comparison to the other tries in the area.

At a distance Tristan could not say much about the morale of the enemy but he could already see that they were not as confident as his own troops seen as he could see by their relatively reluctant movement.

Tristan had deployed his 11 men and himself in 2 rows of men with him in the middle of the first line commanding his troops in the front of the battle standing side by side with his own men.

Then Tristan observed his own men; they looked confident and ready for battle but he could also see some signs of anxiety on the men and also a bit of fear in their eyes at the battle which might take their lives.

Slowly the enemy approached coming closer to them by the minute and whilst first they seemed to be relatively small they slowly began to grow taller until they were only 50 feet away from them.

Tristan then took a step forward and looked at each and every one of his troop seeing a determined group of men who were ready for battle who anticipated to defeat their enemies but also men who were also afraid to lose their lives or be severely wounded like many others warriors.

Seeing this Tristan knew that his men could fight but that a speech would give his men an advantage that would make sure that less men got wounded or lost their lives and that would inspire bravery in them to fight the enemies.

"MEN" he would say with a loud voice" TODAY WE FIGHT, AGAINST AN ENEMY THAT HAS DARED DEFY US; WE GAVE THEM A CHANCE TO STAND WITH US UNDER THE GLORY OF OUR ORACLE THAT WILL GUIDE US TO GREATNESS BUT THEY REFUSED.

Then he would point at the enemy approaching "HERE YOU SEE THEM APPROACHING US, THEY THINK THEY CAN STAND AGAINST US AND THAT THEY WILL WIN; THEY ARE FOOLISH AND WE WILL TEACH THEM NOT TO STAND AGAINST THE MIGHT OF OUR ORACLE AND IN HUNDREDS OF YEARS THIS WILL BE REMEMBERED AS OUR FIRST VICTORY TO SHOW THE WORLD THAT WE ARE THE CHOSEN OF THE ORACLE AND THAT WE WILL WIN.

At that moment Tristan would raise his arm and shout even louder than before "LONG LIVE THE ORACLE" which his men would then repeat smashing with their swords against their shields "LONG LIVE THE ORACLE".

"now men, stand ready "Tristan would say in a calm and determined voice as the men were now only a short distance of 20 feet away.

When the enemy were only 10 feet away they would pause and both combatants would stare at each other, it was silent then with only the sound of the wind and the sound of the birds singing unaffected by the battle that would happen in only moments from now as if they had no care of the world of men where men fought and died and in their point of view nothing changed.

Then the enemy town leader would step in front of his troops and stare at Tristan who could be identified by a red colored stripe on his leather helmet as the leader of the troops.

As they waited for what felt like hours but what most likely was minutes the enemy leader shouted "CHARGE "and the enemy charged towards the troops of Mardon who awaited the commands of their leader.

Seeing the enemy charging Tristan said loud and clear "MEN, ready yourselves, SHIELDS UP "the front line would then raise their shields with the second line ready to support the front line if needed.

Then as the sound of feet charging approached and the battle cries of the enemy were shouted the men of Mardon were silent and determined mentally readying themselves for the battle.

Only second later the enemy hit the center of the front line smashing against the shield of the soldiers of Mardon who only took a step back and then orderly stayed and fought as a semi-unit opposed against the enemy since they were definitely still not as disciplined as the roman legions on earth they did fight more as a unit compared to other tribes of the area.

In the front line the enemy were held back with the soldiers of Mardon fighting against their individual opponents whilst also working together when needed.

After a few seconds of fighting and after the initial impact the second line then quickly ran out from the sides of the first line and in a u formation surrounded the enemy.

It was sweaty and noisy in the front-line Tristan thought as he rammed his shield against the enemy and when that created an opening against the enemy in front of him slashed his blade into the right side of his enemy and after the enemy was shocked for a moment head butting him and taking that enemy out.

For a single moment, he had rest and saw that the plan was working and that the enemy were surrounded and that some of the enemy in the back line ran away from the u formation from the top and thus decreasing the morale of the 3men that were still fighting since 2 were wounded and unconscious and 1 of them was killed and then two had already ran away and whilst the rest of the enemy tried to flee they were now surrounded in a circle with the troops of Mardon surrounding them.

The enemy leader who had survived and furious of what had happened wanted to kill his enemy but he also saw that he was outnumbered and surrounded and that he had no chance to win anymore so he threw his sword away at the feet of the man who seemed to be the leader of his enemies.

Tristan then smiled seeing that they had won the battle and not a single one of his men had died whilst there were only a few wounded and a couple of his men having some bruises but no serious wounds.

Then Tristan picked up the sword of the enemy leader and looked down upon his enemy; then he spoke with conviction and cold determination at the enemy leader "you have failed your people and have rejected the open hand of the oracle who is wise and benevolent but also strong and ruthless as you have seen and by opposing his will you have hurt your own people and fought a battle that you could not win."

He would then put away his shield and pick up his sword with both his hands "and whilst your people must not be punished for your actions, you must pay for your crimes against the oracle and your own people by opposing him and letting your own men get wounded and killed."

"Now I Tristan Rothgard sergeant of the 1st Maniple of Mardon with the authority given to me by the mighty oracle sentence you to death for standing against the oracle and failing your own people."

One of the Mardon soldiers would then keep the enemy leader down holding him by the shoulders while the neck was outstretched.

Tristan then raised his sword high and in two strokes with great strength but with a crude sword beheaded the enemy leader.

The battle was won

 **Location: Earth, Great Britain, North Yorkshire**

Marcus woke the next day and quickly pulled out the Ipad from under his bed and observed the results of the battle.

It seemed that he won the battle with only 3 of his own men being wounded and only 2 men of the enemy dying including the leader and the rest of the enemy being captured and their wounds being treated.

He then sends his troops together with his commander Tristan to garrison the village to suppress any resistance against his occupation but with the orders of trying to be benevolent and get the population on his side with them not being severely punished or treated harshly which was how normally a newly conquered village was treated and since the troops of Mardon had rightfully defeated the leader and conquered the village there wasn't that much resistance and that pleased Marcus.

Marcus then also ordered for some of his own villagers to go live in the newly acquired village that had now increased his population to 219 with this village having 60 people living there.

Then Marcus ordered for his military to be increased to 24 men with 3 men being recruited from Marcus's original village and 5 men being added from the village that peacefully accepted Marcus's offer of annexation and 4 being added from the neutral village this was both to simply increase his military and to show that the newly acquired villages were also part of Mardon and could also easily be able to enter the military or any other job thus making sure that they were more easily able to see themselves as part of Mardon.

Then he ordered the blacksmiths from all 4 villages to first make mining equipment to create a new mine in some of the newly acquired territory where a large vein of iron was found as well as to send more pickaxes to the mine in Mardon where coal was mined to be used in the blacksmiths and in the middle of the houses.

After that mining equipment was made for around 3 days there would be 2 days of making some farming equipment to make equipment for the coming harvest and then 2 days of reforging weapons looted from the enemies that wasn't good enough to be used as a weapon but could still be reused and finally any blacksmith would need to take at least 3 apprentices to make sure that there were enough blacksmiths to make weapons and tools to be made.

Furthermore, Marcus got some people thinking about how to make a central city and scouted the area to find an area that would be ideal to make a new central capital that was able to hold a large population since a more centralized city would increase the amount of development in Marcus's growing land.

Marcus also made plans to start dividing the land to be ran by a few land owners who owned large amounts of land in comparison to a lot of small farms which would make the farms more efficient and there could be more people to do other jobs then farming for example: masons, potters, artisans etc. So more advanced things could be made as to again increase the development of the nation.

Meanwhile Tristan his commander would continue to train his men and start implementing a strict training regime with a drill master being appointed by him that was almost collectively hated by all the men but he was able to quickly increase the amount of discipline in the troops and make them work together better.

Furthermore, Tristan personally with some of Marcus's guidance would think of some new tactics to be used that would prove very effective and with Marcus guiding him towards the idea of roman legions everything was preparing as Marcus planned;

Still the two other major villages were fighting each other since each was not able to overpower the other but the smaller villages were starting to notice the village of Mardon growing quickly and some of those villages were starting to get more friendly with Marcus's village in the hopes of if they were ever conquered to be treated properly while some 3 other villages were gathering together to make a coalition against Marcus and Marcus was planning to do something about that since he would not stop for a coalition.

* * *

Here was another chapter and I apologize for not having a normal schedule for posting but I am a little busy with school right now.

If anyone has constructive critiscism please say it but don't go and flame me

Please review and follow,


	4. Chapter 4

**A new game for school chapter 4**

Disclaimer: yes I still do not own stargate

Location: Earth, Great Britain, North Yorkshire

It was early in the morning and the sun was shining in the village of Hipswell.

Yet the light was blocked out by the a pair of curtains in front of a certain house.

There was no movement in the room that the curtains blocked until a sound like it came from the deepest depths of hell came **BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

The mutually feared and necessary sound among the ranks of teenagers, an alarm clock. Then the person inside the room inside a bed slowly and groggily woke up and smashed the top of the clock several times before silencing it.

Location: Mardon, Tahn, Pegasus galaxy

Tristan Rothgard walked through the streets of Mardon. With his fur lined boots crunching accros the ground as he looked around the village. He observed that with the return of the oracle the buildings of the village itself hadn't changed much but the attitude of the people certainly had. At first the people of Mardon and others acted like wel… like normal just doing their duty without too much vigor. But now with the return of the oracle a fire had settled into the hearts and minds of the people of Mardon. Now they worked as hard as they could in a goal to create a better future for the people of Mardon as well as faithfully serving the oracle.

Through the generations as Mardon stagnated and remained as it was nothing much changed this included the tales. From generation to generation stories were told about the great oracle that would come one day and bring a better future. In the meantime the people of Mardon would preserve what the oracle had created. Now that the oracle had returned everything got done quicker. He himself had also profited from this with him getting more prestige and status for leading the men of Mardon into battle. With this he was met with praise. The people of the village itself were not too hostile though that had a lot to do with them also knowing of the tales of the oracle and being ready to serve. Still there were those that would deny the will of the oracle. Mainly the other two major villages in the area and the small coalition that had gathered.

They had seen the quick rise of Mardon and in an attempt to preserve their old ways banded together to put Mardon back in its old place and to loot the village, each getting an equal part of the loot and the women. This on top of the return of the oracle was enough motivation to get the people to work quickly. From the miners at the new mine who dug into the earth, with darkness surrounding them, the carpenter made bows making them quicker and better than many generations of his forefathers or the blacksmith with the strong strength of his arms smashing the iron into place. All of these worked together for a greater cause and future. Finally of all people he specifically had been selected in the oracle's infinite wisdom to lead the warriors of Mardon. To prepare him for this task the oracle had sent him information which could be used for the art of war but he also let him do a lot of thinking of what he thought was the best tactic that could be used.

Then he saw the huntsman running towards him with great haste. He seemed to be sweating and breathing quickly as if he had constantly sprinted the distance between the forest and the village. Then after recovering himself and breathing heavily for a minute he spoke with fear and urgency in his voice "The coalition, they have assembled a war party of about thirty men." hearing this Tristan frowned and contemplated the dire situation they were now in. Even with recent recruits from the newly acquired village raising the number of men to fight in battles. Since it wasn't a full-time military as of yet. Still they were outnumbered by 10 men and whilst they could win it would require a cunning tactic and the loss of many men.

Maybe it was possible to do a night time raid whilst most of them were sleeping. And whilst it wasn't honorable in war as he had been told by the manuals of the oracle honor would sometimes have to be put at a low priority if it stands in the way of victory.

At the dead of midnight the coalition forces were sleeping. They were dreaming of the near conquest of Mardon and the women and loot they could take for themselves. But what none of them suspected was that they were soon to be attacked. They had (foolishly so) presumed that they were too far from Mardon to have noticed and had drunk too much alcoholic beverages during the celebrations which had caused them to fall into a deep sleep. Thus they did not know the forces of Mardon were ever so slowly creeping closer. Tristan silently led his forces. All of them walking across a small route often taken by wild animals to get to the river. This made sure their steps were softer and with less obstructions than if the group of soldiers had walked through the forest and the fallen leaves that scattered the surface. This enabled them to enter the enemy encampment without any problem. At first Tristan had suspected that there might have been some guards around but he had not expected this to happen. Though he should have expected it if he thought logically. Still he then give a hand sign to his men and all of the men were rudely awakened. Then whilst they were still groggy with the after effects of the drinks they were forcefully put into chains by the soldiers of Mardon. Each carrying one (sometimes two) pairs of chains of either iron or hardened leather in a very strong and hard to open knots. Soon whilst most had tried resisting and 3 of the enemy had died doing so they were quickly and ruthlessly put to the chains. Most of them first being knocked out and bound by the men of Mardon.

Then the men of Mardon in pairs of two or individually brought the other soldiers to Mardon. Then in some kind of parade glory was given to Tristan for outsmarting his enemies but the townspeople threw rotten food at the prisoners. Thusly they were ashamed and embarrassed by what they had thought to be an easy and successful battle and looting would result in them becoming ashamed like this. Then the men were for now imprisoned in a cave not far from the village. In the meantime a report would be sent to the oracle that would tell them what to do with the new prisoners.

Location: Earth, Great Britain, North Yorkshire

Marcus Hotchen let out a small almost unnoticeable yawn as he listened to the math teacher speak whilst he kept glancing at the clock at the back of their class, counting down the time until the break. Though he kept attention the current calculation did not interest him that much still he heard the teacher explain the sum on the board on which stood.

(x + 2) ( x + 3) = ? The teacher had written this with a piece of chalk and then began explaining it. Though this is not that interesting so let's say the answer simply was x squared + 5x + 6. Then the bell finally rang and the class eagerly moved out of the class and into the auditorium to have a break. There the students who had economic classes from mr. Flanders all grabbing their so called tactical screens to look on recent progress. It was a surprise not only to Mr. Flanders but also the whole class how much everyone generally enjoyed it. Whilst there were obviously some exceptions most were generally were enthusiastic as to simply play a game for their economics class and get a mark for that and the game itself was also quite fun.

Marcus smiled a little as he also thought about how everyone talked about their colonies yet almost never told someone on the same planet about their tactical information. Still it was funny in the way that there was intrigue with people sharing tactical information to someone on another planet who then gave that information to a person on that same planet. Whilst nothing had taken effect with the information since none of the players civilizations had met each other it was still quite fun to see how much intrigue was going around the class.

Then Marcus eagerly saw the result of the ambush his commander had prepared. Even though Marcus liked to command everything himself it was also fun to see how the AI made their own battleplans. This Marcus mentally assessed meant that in the future it would be smart to establish a military academy to keep his commanders AI smart. Still that was a plan only for the future and it was still far of. Still his commander had gotten most of the enemy captured and now there was a dilemma. With 8 of the enemy dead there were still 22 men who he had in captivity and it would be a risk to allow them to join Mardon after they had been interrogated and stated that they would have gone to loot Mardon if they hadn't been stopped. Marcus then got a solution and thought about if for a moment. He could send these soldiers to do manual labour. They could technically pay of the debts for the actions they would have taken against Mardon and in the meantime he got more resources. Still would it be ethical to send them to manual labour.

Marcus stroked his chin thinking with his right hand for a moment whilst his left held the tactical screen. He then shrugged, it was not slavery and they would not be handled too badly, furthermore they had known the risks when they went of to battle. Finally the most important part was that it wasn't that important. It were just computer programs so it wouldn't be bad if he got some more resources and disposable men to work the farms or work in the mines whilst the people of Mardon were kept safe. Then Marcus commanded 5 men of his army to go around the 3 villages and tell them that they were now villages under Mardon after the attack of their own soldiers and would need to pay resources to Mardon. With the newly acquired villages now sending resources and increasing the population of Mardon to 800 people Marcus recruited half of the main population of the original Mardon to fight in the army when there was battle and train. Which was about 50 men. Whilst it would lower the productivity of Mardon central, which was a good mental name for the original village, it would mean he had a loyal corps of soldiers and the other soldiers could mainly focus on other issues. With the recruitment of these people Marcus then once they had been trained enough sent garrisons to all the villages of the now 70 men army. With each of the 5 non-main villages getting 10 soldiers garrisoned whilst Mardon itself got 20 soldiers stationed since it was the capital of Mardon.

Then once that military issue was dealt with Marcus set up a blacksmith guild consisting of all the blacksmiths in Mardon who then got the objectives to build equipment for the miners and farmers and most importantly make iron swords for the soldiers. Finally the few leatherworkers of Mardon would be commanded to continue the production of leather armor for all of the soldiers. The rest of the villagers would gather resources which he was quickly getting a surplus of. Marcus also began planning to centralize farming a bit. With there being land distribution so the agriculture was in the control of larger farms rather than a whole bunch of small ones. This would increase productivity and decrease the amount of farmers needed to work the field. Especially with the new farming tools Marcus had sent blueprints of. These farmers would then take up other jobs and start creating a larger middle class and be able to create better tools and other advanced assets. Marcus was pleased. It seemed progress was being made and he was slowly coming closer to his goal.

 **sorry followers for not having posted in a while. I simply had not the inspiration to continue the story since I still had have not reached Stargate Atlantis, though I have reached season 7 of sg-1. And the Stargate will eventually eventually have a role to play in this story don't be worried. Now I hope you have all enjoyed**

 ** _Robwar out_**


End file.
